


Money Grab {Casa De Papel/Money Heist AU}

by arfrid



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Past Mike Wheeler/Will Byers, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Lucas Sinclair never thought he'd be kidnapped in Spain in the Royal MINT of Spain with his two best friends.Then again, when has anything ever gone to plan for him?
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Will Byers, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Dustin Henderson & Mike Wheeler, The Party & Money Heist Characters
Kudos: 5





	Money Grab {Casa De Papel/Money Heist AU}

**Author's Note:**

> some parts are in spanish. you might need Google translate. ALSO SPOILER ALERT

“I never thought going to Spain would include so much loud talking.” Lucas said. El laughed, while Will did a silent chuckle. Lucas was right. Spanish people, especially teenagers, were _loud_. They felt so out of place in this bus full of people not speaking their language. Will, Lucas and El had volunteered to be exchange students for a few days. It was just the right time to be one, too; they were going to the Royal MINT of Spain.

Plus, the child of the ambassador of the UK was on that trip, too, so they could speak to her whenever they liked (a few times, however, they had to say British words, such as sofa instead of couch).

“I know, right? Like, why…” Will trailed off as he glanced to the seat Alison was in. “Hey, hey guys.”

El and Lucas looked over. Lucas faked doing gagging noises while El looked away in disgust. A while after that, they reached the MINT. El and Will said, _“Woah”_ while Lucas just smiled at it. He had been here once on family vacation, so he was _kind of_ used to it.

“Buenos, chicos, ya hemos llegado.” The teacher said to the students. El, Will and Lucas got up and listened to the teacher, unlike everyone else. “Vamos a ir directamente al vestíbulo del museo, donde… Pedro, haz el favor, no hagas como en clase. Vamos a salir ordenadamente por las dos puertas, y...”

The rest was drowned out by the sound of other children talking, walking and getting up. Alison, holding hands with that boy, tapped Will’s shoulder. Their attention snapped to her. She often translated the harder sentences. After all, they didn’t translate from the top of their heads after all.

“Just follow the rest and do what the rest are doing, really.” She told them. She was blushing. Will nodded, and they got out last. They walked towards the doors, happily laughing along with their classmates. They didn’t notice the figure nearby.

One by one, they put their bags in the conveyor belt, then picking them up again after they were handed them.

“Vale, chicos, vamos entrando. Despacito.” They didn’t listen to the rest, as they were in awe at the architecture and the sheer size of it in general. Will nudged them and pointed at the teacher.

“Esto es importante. En cuanto nos den las acreditaciones.” They saw the guy grab Alison’s hand again. El rolled her eyes. Will sighed and held her hand, leading her through. El knew he didn’t mean anything by it, because Will had confirmed her suspicions of his heterosexuality a few months ago to both of them, so they were both okay with it.

They were told to grab Accreditation tags, and to wear it all throughout the visit, so they did so. They wandered around, watching with awe the building.

The teacher was telling them about the staircase, how old it was and what is was made of, when they heard screaming. They turned around to see someone with a mask and complete red clothing behind them. They screamed too, and Lucas grabbed their hands and tried to lead them away, only for a few more of them to appear in their way.

They went in a hall, only for a woman in black clothes and no mask to aim a gun at them.

“¡Quietos, quietos! ¡Vamos!” the woman said, not even looking at them. Another woman came, with a tight black jumper and leggings. She had a bigger gun in her hands.

“¡Atrás!” She yelled. They all did so, then they heard her swear. “Profesor, tenemos una problema.” She grabbed a girl from their group, looked at her, then threw her behind her. Lucas held his friends close. Being the strongest out of the three, he felt the older brotherly urge to protect them. “No veo al corderito. ¡No lo veo, coño!”

Now, he didn’t know that much Spanish, but he was fairly sure she said ‘corderito’, meaning ‘Lamb’. He didn’t understand, but he just sat down on his knees and protecting his practically siblings from harm.

Eventually, the screaming and running died down, and he, El and Will were grabbed by someone and put in a circle. El made a sound close to a whimper when someone put the blindfold on, and grabbed Lucas and Will’s hands. They obviously felt a similar feeling, because they were searching for her hand, too. Will was breathing quickly, having a minor anxiety attack.

After a minute, they heard some footsteps and someone came in the gap that was between Will and someone else. Lucas didn’t feel at all brave enough to look who it was, but whoever it was was a female, judging by the higher pitch in breaths.

“Lo primero… Buenos días.” said a voice. It was a male voice, and Lucas knew enough Spanish to know that this guy was seriously crazy. _Buenos días? Yeah, aiming at us with guns is a great day._

“Soy la persona que está al mando.” Said the voice. “Y, antes de nada, quiero… presentarles mis disculpas.”

 _Oh yeah? ¿Por eso nos apuntaste con armas?_ Lucas wanted to say. But he kept his mouth shut. He knew talking would get him killed, so he stayed quiet.

“Realmente, no son formas de terminar la semana.”

 _Yeah, no shit, Sherlock._ He heard someone, a male and a female, ask for a phone. His anger quickly shifted to panic. They couldn’t take his phone.

“Pero ustedes están aquí en calidad de rehenes.” Lucas didn’t understand that word. He couldn’t help himself saying, “What?”

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the two people beside him, which were Will and El, plus someone next to Will, who he assumed was Alison.

“Oh. Eh, Cali. Explícale.” He heard the voice say. Then a female voice came from beside the voice from before. It was the same person who was asking for phones.

“What words don’t you understand?” The girl said. She was American. There was some level of calm in her voice.

“T-That last one. We’re exchange students so—” He was cut off by a different male voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t tell us your life story.” He cut off rudely, before asking for the PIN of a phone.

“Oh, you mean calidad de rehenes?” She asked. He nodded.

“Rehen means hostage.” She told him. His heart plummeted. His dad always warned him that one day, he would be at the mercy of a sucker with a gun. And he was right.

“Si obedecen, les garantizo que saldrán con vida.” The man from before told them.

“Nombre?” someone startlingly close asked.

“Alison Parker.” She replied. Lucas breathing quickened. She was right next to them, she was _right there_.

“PIN.”

“2078.”

“Móvil.” A guy asked El. He knew El was desperately panicking; she loved her phone almost as much as she loved Eggo Waffles.

“¿Qué?”

“Mo. Vil.” He said in two separate syllables. He heard El reach into her pocket and hand over her phone.

“PIN.”

“0011.”

The leader guy was babbling on about how he didn’t want to hurt them or whatever. He was focused more of the voice of the girl that asked for Will’s phone and PIN. Will handed it over and told her without any complaints.

“Móvil.” The girl from before asked him. He reached inside his pocket and handed over his (almost) brand new phone that he had acquired less than two months ago.

“PIN number?” she asked.

“Uh, 420.”

“This is no time for jokes. What’s your PIN number.”

“4819.” He told her his real pin.

He heard the guy that asked for El’s phone threaten someone who didn’t give his PIN.

Also, he had the dumbest PIN number ever. He would have laughed had he not been in such conditions.

He heard the leader guy ask a woman how long she had had a baby.

“Ustedes son nuestro salvoconducto aquí, así que les voy a proteger.”

Will was trembling, holding his hand, so the leader guy approached him.

“Eh, eh. Eres uno de los Americanos, ¿no?” He asked. Will must have nodded, because he didn’t hear a reply, only: “Ángel, ven aquí! Tenemos un Americano.”

He heard a guy that must’ve been “Ángel” come over and soothe Will while he was having a small anxiety attack. He felt a stab of panic when Will’s hand left his. However, he had to admit, these kidnappers had a calming voice.

“That’s it. Breathe. In. And out. Todos, respiren conmigo, por favor.” He told the rest of them. Lucas breathed in, along with the rest, and exhaled when was told to.

The phone rang. He heard a small _“Shit.”_ From a guy behind him. The leader guy sighed and called someone out, the secretary, to tell her to convince whoever it was on the phone that they were closed. When she did so, angrily, the leader guy praised her on her work.

After a few hours (well, it felt like hours to Lucas. It could have minutes), an alarm went off. Lucas flinched, squeezing Will’s hand.

“¿Por qué se ha saltado el alarma?” Alison asked Arturo, one of people beside El and Alison. He must have had his eye mask off, because he informed them of what they were doing.

“Why the hell don’t they just take our money and leave?”

“¿Qué?

“Ha dicho, ‘Porque no cogen nuestro dinero y van?’”

“¡No lo sé!”

Unfortunately, the leader guy saw Arturo without his mask off, and threatened to kill him (he actually threatened in a very creative way. Lucas was actually kind of in awe).

Then the doors opened.

“Fucking… Tokyo, espera!” the girl from before playfully swore, as someone seemed to run out the building.

And then there was the sound of bullets.


End file.
